House Mates
by EnrichedWhiteBread
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup in one house. Just read and leave a review. :)


I apologize in advance for my gramatical errors and spelling. English is not my first language so if there's some things that you don't understand or if you get confused at some of my words please leave a review so I could edit it and fix it. Thank you and hope you enjoy :)

 **Prolouge (Astrid's pov)**

"This is where we're living?" I exclaimed. I stared into the two story building that is infront of me. It has a caramel brown painted walls and dark wood flooring. Outside you can determine that there's at least 3 to 4 room inside it.

Dad brought out one of my bags from the trunk, "No, actually, honey. This is where _you_ will be staying."

I faced him, my jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

Oh, I sure hope that I'll be living alone! I've always dreamed of living alone and throwing heart smashing parties of the century. I could watch television without worrying that my brother would come snatch the T.V remote and change the channel to Football.

Dad pursed his lips, "Well, your uncle Stoic's son will be here too."

My shoulders slumped. Slightly dissapointed that I won't be living alone. "Who else?"

"Just you two. Hanes is a really silent kid so I doubt you'll realize he's even there."

He closed the trunk as he took out my last box. I stared at the house again, as long as he doesn't get in the way of my work, I guess I'm fine with it.

Good thing I aslo brought my Pepper Spray. Just in case, he tries to jump on me, I'm gonna have it inside my back pockets.

"Besides, Hanes a really charming kid, I'm sure you'll get along just fine." Dad walked past me carrying two boxes and went inside the house.

I followed suit. I scanned the inside of the house and found that there's already a lot of appliances and other utensils inside. There's a flat screen tc and a sofa on the living room. I went towards the kitchen. opening the fridge (Just to check out if there's anything I could chew). I could definitely say that opening the fridge did NOT leave my dissapointed. Inside the fridge was stacks of oreos, milks, cereals and some meats. Oh my god, I let out a small unnoticable gasp when I opened the drawer and found mountains of junk foods and candies stuck in it. Is this heaven for real?

I was so focused on scanning all the reasons of toothache that I didn't notice my dad approaching me. "You like? your uncle already filled in the kitchen also you're gonna be receiving your monthly allowance so you don't have to worry."

Ah. The perks of having the Mayor as your dad's childhood buddy. "Damn. He must be really hyped about all this."

Dad chuckled, putting down a box on the counter that contained some of my bedroom decorations.

"He is. After all, this is the first time that he's son agreed to something he suggested. Although it was more of pleaded than suggested."

What kind of guy is this Hanes that even the Mighty Stoic the Vast has a hard time persuading him? Must be really stubborn and hard headed.

Wait a minute... Hanes as in the mayor's son?... Something clicked inside my mind. If he's uncle's son then he must be... My childhood friend!

"Hanes as in Hanes, The kid?"

Dad laughed and nodded, "Finally figured it out, eh. You got it, cupcake. He's that kid that forgave you even after you broke his shoulder."

Okay, that one was an unfortunate accident. It was not my fault, he was so skinny. He was practically a walking skeletion..

I clapped my hands once. This is gonna be fun. Hiccup and I used to play together all the time although most of it was spent wrestling each other to the ground and ME winning every single time. I broke a couple of his bones and dislocated some but we had a fun childhood. I wonder how he is now? Maybe we could catch up later.

"Well, I gotta go, sweetheart. I'm gonna be late for work." Dad walked towardsme and leaned in for a hug, in which I gladly complied. "Oh, baby.. I'm gonna miss you so much. Drop by sometimes, okay?" He kissed the crown of my head.

"Yes, dad." I smiled, "Love you!"

"Love you too, cupcake." He blew me a kiss. "Bye." And just like that, he was gone.

Hmm... What should I do for the meantime...

 **TIME SKIP**

I had just finished decorating my room and it's already getting 6 pm. I truly regret bringing so may things because it's really hard deciding where to put all the junks and some of my items are just sprawled on the floor. After finishing doing my work,I went downstairs took my popcorn and was about to watch Netflix when my doorbell rang.

Groaning, I stood up and laid my popcorns on the table. My butt literally just touched the sofa when the bell rang and now I have to stand again. I sighed as I opened my door.

"Who you?"

My eyes widened and I let out a small gasp, not really expecting someone like him to be on the other side of the door. I'm sure this was Hanes but his features had dramatically changed. Back when we were kids, I can definitely say that Hanes was not the type of kid that girls would like. He was so skinny and his cheekbones gave him the look of a skeleton but now, he had grown into those features, his bone structure was fine and perfectly symmetrical. His jaw defined and sharp. his lips so pink and pursed. His forest green eyes so alive, so fiery, so... mad? Is he glaring at me?

(Insert pout here) Now that just turned me off. Focus, Astrid, you must not be charmed by his devilish good looks and over the top sex appeal.

"You're a girl?" He sneered once he finished _checking me out._

"You wanna check? Of course, I'm a girl!" I huffed

He gave me one last look of disbelief before shaking his head and walking past me. "Whatever, just don't bother me."

Is this really Hanes?


End file.
